


If I Tell Is It Still Secret

by Bhelryss



Series: fe8week2017 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M, magvelweek: day 3, prompt: secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Secret: Knolls keeps his affection a secret. Not actively, he is simply just not inclined towards demonstrative acts of love. But, to tell the truth, it’s not much of a secret.





	If I Tell Is It Still Secret

Knoll leaned over his desk, the hair left hanging free of his hood brushing against the wood, and he scrawled intricate diagrams onto pristine paper with patience and care. There was another mage doing similar work a desk over, and another two desks over, and so forth, five or so of them in total. Lyon’s desk was empty, as it has been for several hours. Today the Fluorspar had had luck in chastising the prince into getting some rest, so he expected that the desk would stay empty yet for some time.

Perhaps another eight hours, though it could go as long as twelve, or even fourteen hours.

At least one other mage in this room, as devoted to the work they’d committed themselves to as Knoll was, had actually once not returned to their workspace until over two sunrises had passed. Noted only because Knoll had napped fitfully over his work for short bursts of time, and had been on his thirtieth hour of consciousness when they’d returned, looking fresh and bright-eyed.

None of that was technically related to Lyon being gone, sleeping or resting for the first time since the breakthrough with the dark stone….three? Days ago. Perhaps Knoll was just tired, finally bereft of the drive that had kept him standing, now that Lyon was being taken care of. 

(It was with great exhaustion, and a warming feeling of utter fondness, that Knoll laid his head against the desk to the side of his diagrams. Lyon was resting, and the Fluorspar would see to it that someone insisted he take food, and Knoll loved him so much. He missed Lyon so much, even though he had just seen the prince, and he was so glad he was taking a moment to rest.)

“Knoll…” 

Knoll opened his eyes slowly, not realizing he’d closed them, and looked up at a mage with abysmal dark circles under their eyes like bruises and roiling storm clouds. He sniffed, and made an inquiring noise, eyes drifting closed even as he did so. 

“You need to go to bed, Knoll.” 

He frowned, and grunted, and shook his head. No, Prince Lyon was sleeping, and while he normally tried to keep a similar schedule to his prince, Knoll really was on the edge of a breakthrough with the theory they were trying to prove. He wanted something to present to Lyon, when he came back from his rest, looking more radiant than ever…

“Knoll.”

Opening his eyes again, this time Knoll picked his head off the desk. “Yes?” Why were they still here? Knoll needed to get back to work, after all. There was so much that needed doing, and Knoll wanted to have that present for Lyon. Something big and nice and rewarding.

And maybe, if he was dreaming, he’d get a kiss, or to feel the touch of Lyon’s fingers on his own. Maybe...wouldn’t that be nice? Would not he love that so dearly?

“That’s it, Knoll.” They said, rolling up their sleeves. (When had his eyes closed again, had he blinked?) The desk legs screeched against the floor, as Nichelle moved the desk backwards. “Up you get, come on now.” And with much cajoling, and finally just tugging Knoll upright and pulling his arm over their shoulders, together they stumbled out of the room.

“But, my research,” Knoll protested, leaning his ear into his shoulder. He needed to work on it, after all...He needed to do something for Prince Lyon. To prove exactly how much he cared about him, and all that stuff. Because Knoll loved Lyon.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Knoll mumbled, while Nichelle tipped him into a bed. They struggled to pull the sheet out from under his legs, and only hummed in response while going about the duty. “It’s Lyon.” He said, not realizing he’d skipped the middle part. ( _ Can I tell you a secret? I love someone. It’s Lyon _ .)

“Go to sleep, Knoll.” They replied tugging off soft shoes and finally drawing up the sheet to Knoll’s chin. Watching his eyes slide shut and his breathing even out, Nichelle rubbed the back of their head with ink stained hands and huffed. “We all watch you two dance around each other. Worst kept secrets of both your lives, swear on the sacred stones.”

And then they went back to their desk, to go back to their own research and work.


End file.
